Frikey Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: My Chemical Romance are recording Danger Days and Frank seems to be alienating himself from Mikey.
1. Look Alive, Sunshine

**Mikey's POV**

I placed my bass down and yawned. We'd been recording Danger Days for about three months now and the final piece was coming along fast. I caught Frank staring at me and I winked. He blushed and looked away. I frowned and went to ask if he was OK when Gerard walked in.  
"Right guys, take a break. When we come back we'll record Na Na Na and Planetary (GO!) then we'll finish for the day."  
I nodded and stood up, walking outside before he could change his mind.

-

I leant against the wall outside just inhaling the fresh air. The recording booths could get really stuffy at times. Frank appeared next to me and I turned my head slightly.  
"If you're smoking stand the other side of the door. You know I hate cigarette smoke."  
He nodded but didn't move. I frowned slightly before pulling my jacket around me. I could see Frank was hesitating to talk and so turned to face him.  
"What's up, dude? You seem distracted."  
Our eyes met and he turned his head. I frowned again.  
"Frank? What's going on with you? You've been acting weird since we started recording Danger Days."  
"I-I've just had a lot on my mind lately."  
"You can always talk to me, Frank, surely you know that by now?"  
"No... Not this time."  
"Why?"  
He bit his lip and stared at the ground before murmuring.  
"You're the problem."  
I stared at him before walking off down the street, tears slipping down my face. I heard someone call after me and I shook my head, starting to sprint. The tears fell freely. I didn't care about the album anymore, the band, our lives. I just wanted out of it. How could Frank say that to me? After everything I'd done for him. I walked down an alley and just sunk to my knees before sobbing hard. I'd fallen for him. Hard. Ages ago. My Chem's first ever show. I'd watched him at the front and my heart had soared. When Gerard wanted him to join the band I was the one to tell him. Frank meant everything, yet nothing to me. I looked up at footsteps and screamed before a knife found it's way into my chest. They leant down over me.  
"Look alive, sunshine."


	2. Na Na Na

_~~~Gerard's POV~~~_

I watched Mikey as he lay in the hospital bed; his heart monitor beeping and our occasional sniffles were the only things to be heard. Ray was clutching Mikey's left hand, I had hold of his left. Frank was by the window, staring out into the distance. I gave Mikey's hand a squeeze and nearly snorted my coffee back out when I felt him squeeze back. My head shot around to look at his face; his eyes were slowly opening.  
"W-What happened?"  
I dropped my coffee and threw my arms around him, sobbing into his necks.  
"Gee, you're hurting me!"  
I pulled back.  
"Mikey you scared the shit out of us."  
"What even happened?"  
"You ran off... You went into an alleyway and got stabbed. T-They found you but they weren't sure if you were gonna make it. Momma's on her way up."  
He nodded and rubbed his chest, wincing in pain and dragging air in through his teeth. Frank moved forward.  
"G-Guys, could I talk to Mikes for a minute?"  
I tilted my head at Frank when he used Pete's old nickname for Mikey but nodded at Ray, leaving with the guitarist.

-

_~~~Frank's POV~~~_

I sat in Gerard's place, avoiding his spilt coffee and gently took Mikey's hand.  
"I'm so sorry."  
My voice was barely a whisper. He simply shook his head before looking away from me. I found myself tearing up.  
"Mikey I didn't mean what I said in the way it came across."  
"THEN HOW DID YOU MEAN IT?"  
I flinched back and dropped his hand.  
"I-I..."  
He glared at me before turning away again.  
"I want Gerard."  
I hung my head before going to get him.

-

_~~~Gerard's POV~~~_

I looked up at Frank as he walked over to me, sobbing his eyes out.  
"Frank..?"  
"He wants y-you Gee."  
I nodded and headed inside to find Mikey bawling into his hands.  
"Hey lil bro don't cry."  
I slipped my arms around him gently.  
"F-Frank hates me.. and I fell for him.. Back in The Black Parade days.. Gee what do I do?"  
I sighed and rubbed my little brother's back as he sobbed into my shoulder.  
"I don't know Mikey.. I wish I did.."  
I held Mikey until he sobbed himself to sleep in my arms.


	3. Bulletproof Heart

_~~~Gerard's POV~_

I walked out into the waiting room and walked up to Frank.  
"Frank, you and me, word in the cafeteria. Ray could you watch Mikey in case he wakes up?"  
Ray nodded and headed into Mikey's room. I walked with Frank to the cafeteria, buying us both coffee.  
"You wanna tell me what your problem with Mikes is?"  
"I don't have a problem with Mikey. I honestly don't.. I-I like him.. And he hates me."  
He turned his head away from me and my face broke into a grin.  
"You are such an idiot Frank."  
"Hey!"  
"He likes you."  
"H-He what..?"  
"Frank, Mikey has a crush on you and you have one on him. Do you know what that means you should do?"  
I poured sugar into my coffee, watching his face. He shook his head. I laughed.  
"Go talk to him, explain and then ask my little brother out. But hurt him I swear to God you'll regret it Frankie."  
He blinked at me before grinning and running off  
I scanned the cafeteria, looking for anyone I recognised. Frank came running back and I looked at him with a frown. He grabbed his coffee and ran off again. I chuckled before spotting Bert McCracken. I grinned and waved as he saw me before I ran over.

_~~~Frank's POV~~~_

I knocked on Mikey's door and smiled when I heard his voice. I poked my head around the door and my gut wrenched when he looked away.  
"Mikey, please, can we talk?"  
He shrugged and Ray walked past me. I sat next to him.  
"Mikey, what I said. You're the problem because I developed a crush on you. I didn't know what to do. I certainly couldn't go to you with it. Gerard told me what you said. You like me too. So I was wondering, Michael James Way, will you be my boyfriend?"  
He picked at the duvet that was covering his body.  
"What happens if I say no?"  
"I'll cry like the little white girl I am and maybe leave My Chem."  
He giggled softly.  
"No..."

_~~~Mikey's POV~~~_

"No... I would not like to be your boyfriend."  
He whimpered and played with his gloves.  
"I would love to be your boyfriend Frankie."  
He grinned at me and pressed our lips together. I slipped my arms around him and pushed as close to him without painting myself as I could. I smiled against his lips as he slid onto the bed with me, slipping an arm around me. I curled up into him and lay my head on his shoulder.  
"Sleep love. I'll be here when you wake up."  
I nodded at his words and slowly slipped my eyes close, falling into a deep sleep.


	4. SING

_~~~Le Time Lapse~~~3 Months~~~Mikey's POV~~~_

It had been three months since Frankie and I had got together. We were back to recording. I'd only got out of hospital a few days ago and I was going against my doctor's "orders" to stay put and relaxed. It had causes a few arguments but we were three months behind on recording and the album was due to be released in just two weeks.  
Gerard yelled out.  
"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE FRANK! DO YOU THINK YOU COULD CONCENTRATE ON YOUR GUITAR FOR ONE FUCKING SONG RATHER THAN MY LITTLE BROTHER?"  
I sighed and rubbed my temple, closing my eyes.  
"GERARD STOP FUCKING YELLING. WE'RE WEARING HEADPHONES FOR FUCKS SAKE."  
I tugged them off and carefully got up, putting my bass in the corner, heading outside. I heard someone call after me and sighed. I leant against a wall and felt Frankie's cigarettes in my pocket. I pulled one out and lit it, inhaling the toxic fumes. I coughed and felt dizzy almost immediately. I shook my head and exhaled, coughing into my fist.  
"Frank finally got to you eh?"  
I looked up at Ray.  
"More the massive feud between my brother and boyfriend."  
He nodded and lit his own cigarette. I watched him inhale and exhale before he spoke.  
"You know right now they're probably screaming at each other."  
I nodded and inhaled again, closing my eyes and sliding down the wall.  
"I can't deal with this. It's not because he's staring at me that Frank is mucking up. It's because he didn't help write these songs. It was you and Gee."  
"It's obvious."  
"I wish they wouldn't fight, so."  
Ray knelt next to me and hugged me. I broke down crying into his shoulder.

_~~~Ray's POV~~~_

I held Mikey whilst he cried. This feud between Gee and Frank was really upsetting him and they had no idea. I rubbed his back. His fist pounded against my chest.  
"IT'S NOT FAIR."  
I tilted his head up and anger exploded inside me seeing his eyes red raw, his lips barely visible as he sobbed. I leant down slightly and his eyes widened. He straightened up, his face getting closer to me. I pressed our lips together and he sobbed against my lips, his eyes closing. I closed my own eyes, holding him tightly against me. He pushed me away and shook his head, staring at the floor.  
"I-I..."  
He got up and ran back inside, sobbing to himself. I knew where he was headed. The bass room, where everyone stored their basses. I got up and brushed myself up, heading into the room where Gee and Frank were arguing.  
"THAT'S E-FUCKING-NOUGH."  
They both jumped and stared at me.  
"Do you know how much stress you two are putting on Mikey? He just started smoking, for Christ's sake."  
Gerard looked down guiltily.  
"Is he OK?"  
"No he's not. He's fucking sobbing. You two need to sort this out. Now."  
Frank and Gee looked at each other and Frank shook his head.  
"Sorry but no can do."  
He walked out to find Mikey.


	5. Planetary (GO!)

_~~~Mikey's POV~~~_

"You kissed him, Mikey. What the fuck."  
I scratched at my arm hard. I couldn't believe what I'd done.  
"Three month into your relationship and you've already fucked up Mikey."  
I froze when I heard a knock on the door.  
"Mikey? Baby?"  
I teared up more and pushed myself deeper into the bass guitars.  
"Baby talk to me."  
"LEAVE ME ALONE."  
He didn't deserve me.  
"Why?"  
I stuttered on the thought.  
"Y-You can do better than me.. I-I cheated.. I-I'm so sorry."

_~~~Frank's POV~~~_

I slid down the wall. Did I hear him right? He cheated.  
"W-What? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
"I cheated. I'm so sorry."  
I broke down sobbing.  
"Frank?"  
I looked around to see Gerard.  
"YOUR BROTHER'S A FUCKING CHEAT."  
I got up and ran out the room.

_~~~Gerard's POV~~~_

I rushed into the room and threw my arms around Mikey, pulling his hands away from his arms.  
"What happened?"  
"R-Ray and I kissed. A proper full on kiss."  
I stared at my little brother, shaking in my arms.  
"Mikes..."  
"He kissed me and I-I kissed him back. I just broke Frank's heart.. Pretty sure the band is gonna break up now."  
I sighed and held him close to me, rubbing his back.  
"It's gonna be OK, Mikes."  
He nodded and sobbed into my chest.

_~~~Frank's POV~~~_

I sat in my car and sobbed hard. We'd been together three months.  
"THREE FUCKING MONTHS AND YEARS OF FUCKING FEELINGS."  
I started driving, not caring where I went. The tears fell even harder. I shook my head and grabbed my mobile out of my pocket as it started to vibrate. I stared at Mikey's caller ID.

I heard a horn and my head shot up. I screamed and tried to steer out of the way of the truck. My car started spinning and I smacked my head on the dashboard before blacking out.


	6. The Only Hope For Me Is You

_~~~Frank's POV~~~_

I woke up and groaned, rubbing my head. I slowly opened my eyes and my heart stood still. My car was leaning over ariver bank. The slightest shift in weight would cause me to go plummeting into the freezing water. I carefully searched my pockets for my phone before seeing it in the passenger side footwell. I let a sob out and clutched the steering wheel. I tried to take off my seat belt but it was stuck. I could hear people yelling and car doors being slammed. I heard a shrill scream and Gerard's voice.  
"MIKEY NO!"  
I closed my eyes and turned around as best I could to see Mikey sliding down the hill. He knelt by the door, working on it.  
"Mikey. No. You'll send me into the river."  
He froze and slowly moved back.  
"I-I'm so sorry. It was a mistake. P-Please forgive me Frankie..."  
"Of course I forgive you Mikey. I do."  
He gently placed his hand on the window and I placed mine against what I wish could be his skin. The car jolted and we both screamed. I smacked my head on the steering wheel as my car hit the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I sobbed as I started to sink and sat struggling against my seat belt. I bashed it with my hand but it wouldn't budge open. Sirens lit up the water but, of course, it was too late. I watched cracks start to appear in my window and teared up.  
"I love you Mikey."  
It smashed and I covered my face. The coldness caught me by shock and I carefully opened my eyes, struggling more with the seatbelt. Someone's hands knocked mine out the way and I watched Mikey saw his way through the bottom part of my belt. He leaned in to kiss me, blowing air into my lungs as he worked on the top part. He was getting dizzy I could see it in his eyes. He grabbed me and we started swimming upwards. I clung to him and inhaled air as we broke the surface. People started clapping and I clung to Mikey as he swum us towards the shore.

_~~~Mikey's POV~~~_

Gerard helped me out and I pulled Frank out. We were surrounded by paramedics wrapping towels around us. Frank was shivering badly. I threw my towels down and kissed him.  
"I love you Frankie-Bear."  
"I love you too Mikes."  
I smiled weakly and we kissed again before they rushed him to hospital for his bleeding.


	7. JetStar and The Kobra KidTraffic Report

_~~~Mikey's POV~~~_

I sat next to Frank in his hospital bed, clutching his hand.  
"I love you Frankie. I'm so sorry for fucking up."  
"It's alright Mikey. Honestly, you admitted it and you're not gonna do it again."  
He smiled at me and I leant down to kiss him. His lips pressed back against mine and I smiled weakly. A doctor poked his head around the door.  
"Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid."  
I nodded and gave Frankie another kiss.  
"I'll see you tomorrow babe."  
He nodded and I followed Gerard out the room. Ray cleared his throat.  
"Mikey, do you wanna stay with me? I only live like ten minutes away. Make it easier to come and see Frank."  
I nodded hesitantly.  
"Thank you, Ray."  
I went to follow him out and Gerard grabbed my shoulder. I turned to look at him.  
"Behave."  
I nodded and followed Ray.

_~~~Ray's POV~~~_

I got in the car and watched Mikey get in the passenger seat.  
"You wanna pick up some clothes first?"  
"Please."  
He turned the radio on and we fell silent. I sat listening to the traffic report and sighed. Mikey fidgeted, picking at his shirt. I reached over and lay my hand on his thigh. He looked over at me and shook his head. I stopped at a red light and beckoned him to me, leaning in. He hesitated before leaning close. Our lips touched and I slipped my hand around his thigh to give it a squeeze. He shivered at my touch and I pulled back. I started driving again, to that secluded place.

I pulled into a clearing by the forest and leaned over, latching my lips to Mikey's. He immediately kissed back. I slid my hand up his shirt. He arched to my touch.  
"Get in the back Mikes."  
He nodded and scrambled into the back. I yanked my shirt off and joined him. He shivered in the cool air and I pulled him close to me. Our clothes fell to the floor and we lay down.

_~~~Mikey's POV~~~  
_  
I lay in the back as Ray got dressed. Tears pricked up as the pain in my ass started.  
"Why Ray? Why me?"  
I started shoving my clothes back on. He looked over at me. I got up and shoved my feet in my shoes and started running.  
"MIKEY WAIT!"  
I sobbed as I ran, not really caring where I went.


	8. Party Poison

_~~~Gerard's POV~~~_

Bert groaned when my doorbell rang. I chuckled and clambered up.  
"We can carry on making out when I've sorted this out."  
I winked and headed to the door, frowning when I realized someone was crying. I opened my door to find my little brother sobbing into his hands. His clothes weren't sitting straight and his hair was matted. He reached for me and clung to my shirt, falling to his knees. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Mikey, baby bro, what's wrong?"  
"I s-slept with Ray."  
I closed my eyes and helped him up, leading him inside.  
"Bert can you look after Mikey while I get a drink or something?"  
He nodded and wrapped an arm around Mikey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat next to my little brother, helping him take a drink. His hands were shaking, his eyes were red raw and his lips were bleeding from where he was biting them. I set the drink down and held his head against my chest. My heart lurched as I listened to my baby brother sobbing into my shirt. Bert got up and I watched him disappear into the kitchen.  
"Gee? Gee-Bear?"  
I looked down at him.  
"Yea, lil bro?"  
"Can I please stay here a while?"  
I nodded.  
"You don't need to ask me for that."  
He smiled up at me.  
"Thank you so much."  
Bert came back through with a large tub of ice cream and spoons. I chuckled softly. Mikey perked up a little and I smiled. I flicked through the television channels and settled on a horror film. Mikey fell asleep against me and Bert carried him upstairs for me. I kissed his forehead and tucked him in before leaving Mikey to sleep.


End file.
